A compiler is a computer program that translates an input high-level language. For example, programming compilers are special programs that translate a high-level language into the internal language of a particular computer. High-level languages generally have a precise syntax or grammar, which defines the structures for statements in the language. A file containing a program in its high-level language form is known as a source code. The compiled form of a programming program is generally known as object code. Examples of programming compilers include FORTRAN compilers, PASCAL compilers, and C, C++, C# compilers.
Similarly, digital circuit designers have developed HDL (Hardware Description Language), a standardized language to describe digital circuits. HDL can allow circuit designers to design and document an electronic system at various levels of abstraction, such as at the architectural or behavioral level as well as the lower implementation levels of transistor and circuit block levels. An HDL design can be a representation of the electronic circuit, providing testing and optimization of integrated circuit chip layouts and functionality verification. For example, circuit designs to be implemented in programmable logic devices, such as field programmable gate arrays or application specific integrated circuits, can be modeled using an HDL.
Currently, hardware description language compilers are not currently available for tool or equipment. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a tool compiler that can generate a tool model representation, e.g., in hardware description languages, to represent an equipment or tool.